Fire Nation Prince in the USA
by 2Firebender2
Summary: COMPLETE! SEQUEL TO Return of the American Firebender! Zuko gets sent to our world for a change. Wait till Zuko meet May's friends and family. Zuko will find out that her world is MUCH more different than he thought.
1. Chapter 1:Zuko is in Our World

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Avatar: the last airbender

_**Fire Nation Prince in the U.S.A.**_

A/N: Here is the sequel to _Return of the American Firebender_! And as you know _Return of the American Firebender _is a sequel to the original book called _An American Firebender. _Enjoy this book! **This takes place after the Waterbending Master Eppy!**

Chapter 1:

It had been a week since May had last seen Zuko. May was sitting right in front of the T.V. catching up on Avatar episodes. She was watching _The Waterbending Master._ She was watching the very end with a very concerned face on. The episode ended.

"No! No! No!" said May. "Zuko!" May had flames in hr hands, but quickly extinguish them. "ZHAO IS SO GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" yelled May. Thankfully she was home alone or else her mother would've yelled at May for yelling.

* * *

Zuko was on Zhao's ship in his firebender soldier uniform. He was sitting down thinking about May. Zuko closed his eyes as if to see her appear in front of him. Instead, he got this feeling all over him like he was leaving. He felt like things could pass right threw him. His energy level had severely dropped as he drifted off to some sort of state of sleep.

* * *

Zuko opened his eyes to find himself next to the ocean. The sun was high in the sky meaning that it was around noon. He got up and faced a house. The design of it was very usual for Zuko.

"Might as well." he said with his face plat on. Zuko walked over to the door. There was a button to the right. Curiosity took over and Zuko pushed it. At the sound he got into a fighting position.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" yelled a voice too familiar. The door opened to reveal a girl in a white shirt with the words "USTA Training Center" on it and a pare of blue jeans. The girl had her black hair up in a ponytail.

"May?" said Zuko. Before he knew it, he was engulfed in a hug.

"Oh my god! Oh, my god, I've been so worried since I watched that episode!" said May. "Are you okay? Come in! Come in!" She let go. Zuko came inside it find himself in a even stranger place to him. "Well, this is home to me." said May. Zuko was just frozen in time from just what was in front of him. A hallway was in front of him with numerous doors leading from it. He could see stairs down the hallway going up.

"Zuko, come with me." said May. Zuko nodded as she took him to what must have been a kitchen. It had white walls with a mural painted on the right side of a plentiful garden. A stove and oven was directly across from a white counter. In the middle was a small square counter. Zuko looked the other way to see an opening with a table in the center with fresh flowers in the middle of the table. There was a strange cabinet next to the counter. It was all white with two huge handles on each door.

"Let me call my mom, Zuko." said May. "This something major." Zuko just nodded and watched as she picked up a strange device and dial numbers on the inside of it. She put it up to her ear.

"What are you doing?" asked Zuko. May didn't respond.

"Hey mom, we have a MAJOR problem here." said May. "Prince Zuko from the Avatar world has just arrived. And you know how I was suppose to go play tennis and rollerblade, umm what should I do? I told my friends of my trip to the Avatar, but umm," May's voice went down to a whisper. "I know they won't mind, but he sorta of sticks out a little." Zuko watched as May would nod her head and say "Okay" a couple of times. May hung up the phone. "WE got a lot of work to do" said May.

She grabbed Zuko's hand as she left the kitchen and took a left to reveal stair going up stairs.

Once they were up there, Zuko could see a couple of rooms leading from the open area. There was 4 rooms at which he could see. May took him over to the far right one.

"Okay, let's see if Ryan has any clothes you can wear in here." said May. Zuko looked around to see a room that was brown with a bed in the middle, A desk next to the window with something shaped like a box. Zuko looked over to see a closet in front of the bed.

"Here!" said May throwing Zuko a pair of jeans and a black shirt with the Fire Nation symbol on it. Below he could read "Fire" in orange. She also stuck a pair of socks down to what Zuko recognized as shoes. "Change into that and come out when your done." said May. "We don't have a lot of time." May left the room shutting the door closed. Zuko looked down at the clothes that May had given him. He took off his armor and changed into the clothes May had given him. Zuko came out of the room.

"Okay, that's done." said May. She grabbed Zuko's arm and ran to the room across from the one he had just been in. This room was pink and pink. Everything was pink in the room.

"Is this your room?" asked Zuko.

"Hell, No!" said May. Zuko looked around to see bunk beds at the right corner. A window straight across from it. Beside the bunk beds on the right was a desk with another strange box on it only this one had a something like controls in front of it. May was rummaging threw one of the cabinets beside the desk on the left. "Zuko, sit down in the chair." said May pulling out a chair. Zuko did what he was told and sat down.

"What are you going to do?" asked Zuko.

"Well, I'm suppose to meet my friends today." said May. "I did not plan on this. And we've got to hurry cus they are going to be here soon to pick us up." May pulled out what Zuko recognized as a powder brush.

"You are NOT putting make up on me!" said Zuko.

"You can't go around in public looking like that!" said May. "Besides your scar sorta gives you away. And you looked pretty beat up. This is so that you can go in public without anyone recognizing you." Zuko put his arms across his chest.

"Fine!" he said irritated.

* * *

After 15 minutes of putting make up on, Zuko actually looked normal. May had reduce the scar to look like a lot smaller, she had covered up his wounds so that you couldn't even see them. Zuko got out his ribbon in which he tied up his hair like he used to. He looked into the mirror and couldn't believe what a great job May had done.

"Done!" said May throwing her hands up into the air. "Now I will take any questions you have, Zuko."

"Where am I ?" asked Zuko looking at May.

"Your in Oxnard, California in the Country called the United States of America or what other name people call it!" said May. A buzzer went off and Zuko jumped up into a fighting position again. "Calm down!" said May. "That's just my friends topic us up." they left the room, went down the stairs to the hallway, and out a different door that lead to a concrete driveway. Zuko went out side with May after she locked the door. She had grabbed a purse on her way out. Zuko froze at what he saw. It was a machine on 4 wheels with people inside. It made a sound that Zuko thought was weird.

* * *

A/N: First chapters are the worste! Well it had a lot of information in it. Hope ya liked it! LEt's Pray i get a good grade on my quiz tomorrow! YAY! Half Day! I get out at 11 A.M.! Let's hear it for break time! 


	2. Chapter 2:Discovering Sports

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Avatar: the last airbender.

_**Fire Nation Prince in the U.S.A.**_

A/N: And thanks for the reviews! YAY! 2nd chapter finally up! I had a good midterm! I'm NOT grounded! I would've been if I have lower than B-.

Chapter 2:

Getting Zuko tog et in the car was a battle of its own. The car had to be turned off. May's friend, Kendal, who had blond hair and blue eyes was waiting. Kendal was 17 years old. May's other friend, Madison, who had brown hair and green eyes was trying to push Zuko into the car. Last, but not least was Sam. Sam was Kendal's boyfriend who had freckles, red hair, and hazel eyes was in the front seat.

"C'mon, Zuko!" yelled May pushing Zuko into the car. Madison was helping, but Zuko was stronger. With one last shove. Zuko was pushed into the car with May and Madison close behind. Kendal locked the doors immediately and started the BMW car up.

"Now, on to Skate Land!" said Kendal. Sam put the radio on which was playing "Boulevard of Broken Dreams". May, and Madison buckled up.

"Let me help." said May. She brought the seat belt across and put it in the slot. The car pulled out of the driveway as it passed the 50 acres of woods that surrounded May's house.

"So this must be the famous Prince Zuko." said Madison. "May has told us about your adventures, though she REFUSES to share the romance stuff!" Zuko looked over at May.

"What?" said May.

"Did you catch that tennis match yesterday?" asked Sam.

"that was so close!" said May. "Rafael won!"

"What's tennis?" asked Zuko.

"Something you'll get to see us do later today, Zuko!" said May.

"Just try NOT to hit anyone today, May." said Madison.

"I can't help it that I kill the tennis ball." said May. "How long till we get to Skate Land?"

"Just hold on, May." said Kendal. "Sam do you have an extra pair of roller blades that Zuko could barrow?"

"What are roller blades?" asked Zuko.

* * *

Zuko was holding onto the railing with dear life. Just trying to stand on roller blades was hard enough. May hit her hand to her forehead. They had been at this for an hour.

"Look, Zuko." said May. "Find your balance and it's easy." Zuko looked around in the bid oval where other skaters were including May's friends. "Okay Zuko, we're going to try the old way of getting used to skates. Hold on to my right arm while I take you around once." Zuko wasn't so sure. Zuko finally grabbed May's upper arm with dear life. May skated out to the roller blade rink and started going around. Zuko's skates kept moving all over the place.

"How do you stand in these?" asked Zuko.

"Just don't move your skates." said May as they rounded the first corner. "It's not that hard." Zuko looked at her with a face of disbelief. "See." said May taking Zuko's hand off her arm. She started skating off fast down in no time. "Meetcha at the opening!" she yelled from the other side. Zuko's feet were not coordinating with what he was trying to tell them to do.

"If I can firebend, then I can do this." said Zuko. Zuko watched as skaters passed him. Zuko tried mimicking what they were doing. At first he about fell backwards, but then he started centering himself on the wheels. Zuko wasn't going fast, but he started rollerblading. There was one problem, a turn was coming up. Zuko kept his one roller blade straight and pushed out with the other one to turn him. May came out to meet Zuko clapping. She stuck her tongue out at Madison. May was clapping.

"Good job!" said May. "Now all we have to work on is speed!" Zuko looked at her with a face saying 'No way'. "Or we can just go play tennis?"

* * *

Zuko was in the car once again and was holding onto the seat with white knuckles. He was glad to have the rollerblades taken off and his shoes put back on. The car came to a stop. May, Madison, Sam, Kendal, and a very relieved Zuko came out. They entered a building that had a lobby with tables and chairs on one side and the other side had a counter with people behind it. To the right was a hallway that led to the Girl's locker room and the Boy's locker room was across from the girls. Sam had brought a bag in.

"Sam, watch Zuko while we go change into out tennis clothes." said May as she, Kendal, and Madison took off to the girl's locker room.

"So, " said Sam. "you're a prince of the Fire Nation. You like May?" Zuko looked at Sam. "I mean as a friend."

"Yeah," said Zuko.

"She's a good friend." said Sam. "Known her since she was 5 and I was 6."

"What is she like?" asked Zuko.

"She's one heck of a tennis player," said Sam. "She's kind, friendly, always seems to be in a good mood, loyal, trustworthy, and she's an angle in disguise."

"Like how?" asked Zuko.

"She's the kindest person you could ever meet if you are her friend." said Sam. "I'm surprise through. That she hasn't done something though." Zuko looked at Sam. "Her grandpa died when she was 10 from being shot in the head by a maniac. Her grandfather was like a second dad when her father wasn't there for her. She was very close to him, but when he died. She just didn't seem to trust people that much anymore. That's why when boys would ask her out to a school dance or something she usually said no."

"We weren't friends in the beginning, but we became friends." said Zuko.

"I'm glad." said Sam. "I think it has helped her trust people more. She's not usual girl so she's a friend to keep Zuko." May and Kendal came out. May had her same shirt on, but had a tennis skirt on with the shorts underneath. Kendal had a blue shirt on and a blue shorts on. May had a babolat racket that was blue and white with white strings and a light blue grip. Kendal has a black babolat with yellow strips, a deep blue grip, and white strings also. Madison came out with a Pink shirt that black strips on the side, and a pink skirt to match.

"Let's go, people!" said May.

* * *

3 hours they had been playing tennis. On the tennis court was battle between Sam and May going on while Kendal and Madison fought. Zuko was watching May playing. He was fascinated with the game. May could give a hard serve and it would be in. Zuko didn't know half the time how they kept the ball in play. The last point was played. May was up at the net. Sam tried to lob, but instead gave May an easy overhead for match point. May whammed the tennis racket down as it made contact with the tennis ball. The tennis ball it the right corner for a winner. Sam walked to the net and shook May's hand.

"Good match." said May.

"same here." said Sam. Kendal came over with Madison behind.

"You guys ready to go home?" asked Kendal.

"Yeah." said May. "I need a shower."

"We all do." said Madison.

* * *

Zuko got in the car thinking about what same had said. Zuko had become used to the car as it drove out of the parking lot. It was the last part of what Sam had said that he kept dwelling on, _She's an angle in disguise._

_

* * *

_A/N: Well, there's your chapter 2! I might be able to get chapter 3 up later tonight! Well, Zuko's thinkg about what Sam said. Hope ya liked this chapter! Thanks for the reviews as always!


	3. Chapter 3:May's Home

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: the last airbender

_**Fire Nation Prince in the U.S.A.**_

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! YAY! I get cake tommorrow instead of turkey! Oh, ya! Hope ya like this chapter!

Chapter 3:

"Thanks, Kendal!" said May.

"Your welcome." said Kendal. "Did they let you get your diver's license?"

"No, they said I have to retake it again!" said May.

"That sucks, May." said Madison.

"Your telling me." said May. "Now I have to wait till I'm 17 to get my license!"

"Well, we got to get going, May." said Sam.

"See ya later!" said May.

"Bye!" said Madison as the car drove away.

"C'mon, Zuko." said May. "I bet my mom is home by now." May unlocked the door and they walked into a smell that filled up their lungs. "Steak!" said May. "C'mon Zuko!" She grabbed his wrist as she made her way to the kitchen. There a women with black hair with it cut off at the shoulders wearing a white shirt and Dress pants was cooking steak on the stove.

"About time you came home, May." said Her mom. "Who's this?"

"I'm Prince Zuko," he said.

"You must be the one who took care of May when she was in your world I suppose." said her mom.

"Yeah, that's him, Mom." said May. "When is dinner gonna be ready?"

"About 30 minutes." said her mom.

"Oh, Zuko this is my mom, Dr. Baker." said May. Zuko put out his hand and shook her mom's hand.

"Call me Dianne" said her mom.

"C'mon, Zuko. I've gotta show you what show you star in!" said May.

"Okay." said Zuko.

May lead Zuko to a room with a Plasma screen T.V. with surround sound.

"What's that?" asked Zuko pointing at the T.V.

"That, Zuko is a thing of miracle we kids call the T.V." said May. "Watch." She picked up the remote and turned the T.V. on. Zuko jumped back and went into a fighting position. May sat down on the couch. She took off her shoes and threw them into a corner with other shoes.

"Sit down, Zuko." said May. Zuko sat down next to May. May press 25 and just their luck that Avatar was on. Though the episode could've been a little better choice. The episode was _The Storm._ "On second thought, maybe we should just watch a movie." said May,. But Zuko was already glued to the T.V. The worst part was, it was at the very end of the agni kai. Zuko seemed to be watching his past, his past on how became known as the banished prince. Zuko turned his head away. May turned off the T.V.

"Do they not know that I exist?" said Zuko angrily.

"I don't know." said May. "I know something that'll cheer you up! Oh, Hurricane!" Zuko looked at her. A big husky came running up and put its front paws on May's lap. Hurricane was licking May. "Down boy! Down!" said May. The husky went down with his tail wagging back and fourth. A black cat with green eyes came in and glared at Zuko. "Madgey!" said May in a really high voice. The cat came up and jumped on May's lap.

"You have pets?" said Zuko.

"Yeah, 2 dogs, 2 cats, and 4 fish." said May. "The cat here is Madge and the husky is Hurricane."

"I thought you had to be 16 to get a driver's license." said Zuko.

"you do, but they wouldn't let me have it cus I had missed to much of the writing part." said May. "I turned 16 three days ago. I have to repeat Driver's E.D.!"

"I never expected this to be like your world." said Zuko.

"Why?" asked May petting Madge's head.

"I just never did." said Zuko.

"I'll show you something." said May getting up. "Stay there."

* * *

May came back 5minutes later caring a strange object. It was only an inch think and was silver. May sat down and opened the laptop which was only ¾ of an inch think on the bottom and¼ of an inch on the top.

"This is a laptop." said May. She went to the internet and to She clicked to a story called _Burning desires._

"What's this?" asked Zuko.

"A story that a fan of Avatar wrote about you and Katara." said May.

"Like what?" asked Zuko afraid what it was saying about him.

"You know, the paring Zuko and Katara." said May. "It's actually a good story."

"They think that I like Katara?" said Zuko. "I don't like her!"

"Well, a lot of people including myself think that is a good pairing." said May. Dianne(**A/N: **_I'm just going to call May's mom this.) _brought out two plates. "Food!" said May. "Thanks mom!"

"Thank you, Dianne." said Zuko. May put the laptop on the ground. Madge jumped off her lap and went back into the kitchen. Hurricane sat looking at May with cute eyes.

"Oh, fine!" said May. She cut a piece of steak with a fork and knife and gave the tiny piece to Hurricane who went away after that. Zuko was looking at the fork and knife with a confused face on. "Look, Zuko." said May. She cut a piece of steak using a fork and knife. "Now you try." Zuko failed terribly on his first try, but by the 5th time he finally got it.

"I'd rather stick to the chopstick than these." said Zuko.

"Now you know how I feel!" said May. Dianne came in and turned the T.V. on to ESPN. Tennis was on. "C'mon, Dent!"

"May, keep track of the match while I'm cleaning up dinner." said Dianne

"Okay, Mom." said. "Is Zuko going to stay with us in one of the guest rooms? We can't just leave him out on the streets!"

"I don't see why not." said Dianne.

"Yes!" said May doing a fist punch in the air. Dianne left the room. "Thank you, mom! We'll choose your room later."

* * *

Zuko was in Ryan's old room. Zuko had found out the May's room was next to his. Zuko got up and went over to May's room. Her room was white with a mural of a wolf standing on a cliff above the over white wolves. This one though was black except for the tail which was white. This wolf was also a beautiful Female one with a crescent shape moon scar on her left eye. The mural was above the desk that was across from the bed. The desk had a T.V. on it with a laptop next to it. Next to the desk was shelves built into the wall that had model horses on the first three bottom shelves and wolves on the last top three shelves. On the other side of the desk was a window with a buildabear sitting on a buildabear couch. The Rabbit was wearing a shirt with a butterfly in red, white, and blue on it with a black skirt on and black boots on. Above May's bed were 2 shelves. The bottom one had a model of a Dragon with a unicorn beside it and the shelf above had a stuffed bear that Zuko recognized as the won he won for May and a wooden sculpture of the wolf with a crescent shape scar on her left eye. Beside May's bed was a cabinet that was a night stand with a lap in the shape of a wolf howling where the eyes were actually small lights that gave off a lot of light. May was on her bed with the wolf lamp lit up and the read the 12th book in the Series of Unfortunate Events.

"hey, Zuko." said May putting a book mark in the book and setting it down. "Something wrong?"

"No," said Zuko.

"Tell." said May.

"What?" asked Zuko.

"Something is bothering you and tell." said May.

"I'm just wondering how my uncle is doing." said Zuko sitting down on the bed next to May.

"Liar!" said May. "Tell the truth!"

"I'm just thinking about what Sam told me about you." said Zuko. May gave a little laugh.

"What he say about me?" asked May.

"That you were a good friend, kind, friendly," said Zuko.

"So," said May.

"That doesn't sound like you at all when your in my world." said Zuko.

"Yeah, I guess he did leave out a few details." said May. "Don't always listen to what he says. You better get to bed, Zuko. We're going to have a busy day tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: Wellchapter 3 is just getting us off to the other stuff that is yet to come! Stay tuned for all of the other chapters that will be more exciting than this one! 


	4. Chapter 4:Zuko Goes To the Mall

Disclaimer: I **DON'T** own _Avatar: the last airbender._

_**Fire Nation Prince in the U.S.A.**_

A/N: WOW! I'm going faster on this story than my others! Chapter 4 is coming! I'm doing good. And as always thanks so much for the reviews! They help me write so much better and faster!

Chapter 4:

May and Zuko were eating Pancakes and eggs. Remmi had a glass of water while Zuko had some tea that Dianne kept in the cabinet. Zuko was doing better with the fork and spoon rather than the having the knife involved. It was 6 A.M. but May had her pair of blue jeans on and green t-shirt on. This was the earliest Zuko had ever seen May get up. Zuko didn't have any cover-up on. He was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Where exactly are we going today?" asked Zuko.

"We're going to the mall and basically spend the day there with my friends." said May.

"And it requires us getting up this early?" said Zuko.

"I have friends all over the United States!" said May. "Plus we're getting ready to go visit my grandparents down in Florida. So mom has to get a few things as always. We don't see my friends who live there a lot so we always go to the mall. They live in Ventura, California."

"Okay," said Zuko. "I won't have to put cover up on will I?"

"I'm not messing with that today!" said May. "I don't like doing it."

It was about 7 A.M. May and Zuko were in the backseats of the BMW car. May put the DVD player up.

"What's that?" asked Zuko.

"A DVD player, you watch movies on it." said May. Dianne sat down in the Driver's seat and started up the car. May turned the DVD player on. A screen came up of 6 DVD's that you could play. The car pulled out of the Driveway and headed for the interstate. May selected the Movie, Lion King. "This movie rocks!" said May.

* * *

About2hours later, They arrived at Ventura. Zuko by May's guess, was enjoying the movie. Zuko got out of the car to face one of the biggest shopping places he would see in his life. May got out and put her purse around her shoulder. It was black with Native American designs it in different colors.

"We'll meet you at 3, mom." said May. Dianne nodded as May and Zuko walked into the first store. It was Gap.

"Is this where we are meeting them?" asked Zuko.

"No, we gotta meet them in the Arcade." said May. "It's a place where you play games." Zuko followed May closely. They zigzagged threw the many isles. Zuko saw what was moving stairs going up and another pair going down. "C'mon, Zuko!" said May. Zuko clung to the railing as if it was his life.

* * *

They reached the second level. May looked around.

"Do you know where we are?" asked Zuko.

"Nope!" said May. "But I know it is this way!" May walked out into the middle of the Mall. Zuko was amazed at all of the people and stores. May took a left with Zuko at her side. Zuko saw a place with a lot of boys playing with controls. Outside were 2 boys and 2 girls. One of the girls who had chocolate brown hair and brown eyes wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans started waving. May ran off into what seemed like a group hug with the 2 girls. Zuko came closer and realized the girl who had waved at May was an exact twin of the other girl.

"Who's this?" asked a boy around 14 called Matt. May broke away from the group hug.

"May I introduce," said May.

"That's Zuko!" yelled one of the twins named Tracy.

"Correct." said May.

"Your the real Prince Zuko." said the other twin named Amy. Both twins were 15.

"Nice to Meetcha." said a boy around 14 who went by the name Zach.

'Same here." said Zuko still a little shocked.

"Here's the break down, Zuko." said May. "That's Tracy and Amy the twins, and Zach and Matt the other twins. They make up the Smith family."

"Are you gonna tell?" asked Tracy eagerly.

"Soon enough." said May. "Zach, Matt, take Zuko and show him how boys play video games while I'm warming up to kick your butt!"

"You can't beat us!" yelled both twin boys.

"You still haven't been able to beat her record from last year!" said Amy. "C'mon!" May took off with Amy and Tracy.

* * *

"Zuko, time to learn how to play video games." said Matt.

"Wait till you find out what you have been missing!" said Zach. Matt took off with Zach behind. Zuko followed.

* * *

"Well, girl?" said Tracy. "Spill it!"

"Okay." said May play whack-a-mole.

"Did you kiss him?" asked Amy.

"Face cheek or lips?" asked May. Both girls gave a small squeal.

"Lips!" said Both twins in unison.

"The first trip was once and the second trip was once or twice i think, but he took me out on a date and a dance." said May. "On top of that in both trips he saved my life!"

"I'm guessing that makes you boyfriend and girlfriend." said Tracy.

"I don't know." said May.

"Oh my god May, if you kissed him on the lips it defiantly makes you boyfriend and girlfriend!"

* * *

"So, Zuko how many times did you kiss her if you did?" asked Matt.

"Why do you wanna know?" asked Zuko.

"Cus, were noisy as our mom saws!" both of them said in unison.

"That's my business only." said Zuko.

"They kissed!" said Matt.

"Yep!" said Zach. "Let's go kick May's butt now!"

* * *

May was sitting at one end of the air hockey table and both boys were at the end. May was beating them 12 to 5. May made the last goal and won.

"No fair!" both boys yelled out.

"how many games does that make it?" asked May.

"6 to 0." said both girl twins. "May wins once again for the 5th year in a row!"

"Let's go grabbed something to eat." said May.

"I'm with ya there!" said Zach.

"Let's go to McDonalds!" said Matt. They left the Arcade with Zuko beside May. He felt like he didn't belong with the group. Everyone had known each other for a long time and now here was Zuko who barely knew anything about their world or even English.

"No!" yelled out both the twins. They all looked at May.

"How about the Chinese place?" said May. All the twins nodded in agreement. "Your gonna like this place, Zuko." said May.

* * *

Zuko was standing beside May in the line.

"What do you want, Zuko?" asked May. "I'm going for the shrimp fried rice."

"Do they have anything with chicken?" asked Zuko.

"Yeah, I'll get you the chicken fried rice." said May. May went up to the Cashier.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Uhh, yes, Can I have one number 4 and one number 6 for here." said May.

"What sorta drinks do you want with that?" asked the Cashier.

"Can I have 2 cokes please." said May.

That'll be $10.56." said the Cashier. May handed over the money. May looked to see all the twins sitting at a table.

"Zuko, go over and sit." said May. "I'll be right there." Zuko nodded and went over to sit next to Zach.

* * *

"So, how's your girlfriend treaten ya?" asked Matt.

"She's not my girlfriend." said Zuko.

"Not by the looks of it!" said Amy.

"She likes you and you like her!" said Tracy. "We know you kissed twice!"

"She told?" said Zuko.

"Dude, we've known each other since we were babies!" said Tracy.

"Ours moms knew each other growing up!" said Matt.

"We're like extended, extended family, who is not related, but we function like a family in a way at school." said Zach.

"We're like sister who are not related." said Amy. "Plus, we've grown up together." May sat down next to Zuko. She put the tray down.

"Here," said May handed him his food. "Be lucky, you have to choice of eating with chopsticks or spoons and forks!" Zuko gave a small smile. May also handed him a coke.

"What is it?" asked Zuko.

"Coke!" said May. "A very good drink. Better than tea!" Zuko took a sip.

"Not bad." Zuko said.

* * *

30 minutes passed. May and Zuko left the restaurant. It was time to go back and meet up with May's Mom at the car.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" asked May as they were walking out into the parking lot.

"It was good." said Zuko.

"You didn't like it." said May.

"No, just that I felt like I was the drag." said Zuko. "I'm still learning English, and I don't know about anything in our world!"

"That's why I'm here." said May. "I'm your friend and I'm here to help you blend in my world."

The car ride home was quite. May had fallen asleep in her seat and Zuko started out his window.

"Zuko would you like to come with us to Florida?" asked Dianne.

"Where's that?" asked Zuko.

"We're going there for Thanksgiving," said Dianne. "It's across the country. We have an extra ticket if you care to go. That'll give May some company when we're on the trip."

"Sounds interesting." said Zuko. "I'll go. Thank you very much."

"It's no problem." said Dianne.

* * *

A/N: 6 pages on microsoft was wellworth it! Hope ya enjoed thisw chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5:Leaving California for Florida

Disclaimer: airbender last the: Avatar own **Not** do I. HAHA! Backwards!

_**Fire Nation Prince in the U.S.A.**_

A/N: **Happy Thanksgiving to all ya reviewers! **Thanks for the reviews as I say! DarkRains, it means that she is like an angle in a human's body or I should say bender. Sorry took so long to update, but this chapter took me all day.

Chapter 5:

May was upstairs helping Zuko pack up his suitcase. So far they had gotten some clothes, toothbrush that had never been used, toothpaste, shoes, and the other stuff you have to have when on vacation.

"I think we got everything." said May yawning. Well, it was about 11 P.M. "You better get some sleep. Our flight leaves tomorrow at 7 and we have to be up at 5."

"Okay." said Zuko. May left the room.

* * *

"Zuko! Get up!" said May.

"What?" asked Zuko. He looked out the window. The sun wasn't even up yet.

"We've gotta get ready." said May. "Meet me down in the kitchen when your ready." May was in the door way. "And if your wondering, Zuko, it's 4:30 A.M."

"Fine." said Zuko groggily.

* * *

Zuko met May down in the kitchen. May was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with the words "USA Tennis Team" in black. Zuko had chosen a red t-shirt with a dragon on it with blue jeans. May had a black ipod nano on around her neck. She had a backpack on her left shoulder.

"Good, your ready." said May. "Your suit case is out in the car. Hope ya like flying."

"Why?" asked Zuko not wanting to really know.

"We're flying across the country is why." said May. "Flying is fun."

"Who are we going to see?" asked Zuko sitting down in a chair.

"We're going to see my grandma, grandpa, and dad." said May. "It's going to be fun!"

* * *

Around 6: 30 A.M. at the airport, Zuko was amazed all of the strange sites. May was chewing on a piece of bubble gum. May out her backpack down in a bucket along with her ipod mini and ipod nano. Zuko saw them go threw some sort of machine. May walked threw the metal detector.

"C'mon, Zuko." said May picking her backpack up at the other end. May put her nano around her neck, and stuck her ipod mini in her pocket. Zuko went threw the metal detector. May's mom met caught up with them.

"May, you know where to go." said Dianne. "Meet up with me at the station."

"Okay, mom." said May. "Let's go get something to eat." Zuko nodded and started walking with May. They turned into Panera Bread. "Whatcha want?"

"I don't know." said Zuko. "What are you getting?"

"I'm getting a bagel with cream cheese plus a water." said May.

"I'll get that too." said Zuko. May went up to order. Sitting at one of the sides was a group of girls at a table. One girl with blonde hair was looking at him, and whispering something about him to the other girls. The girls gave a little giggle. May came back with a bag.

"C'mon, Zuko." said May. May left Panera with Zuko following closely. May stopped when they were outside and looked up at the signs. May took a left. Zuko followed her like a mouse.

"37."said May over and over as they passed 31, 32,33, 34, 35, 36. "Yes." May went over to the line of people standing. Zuko saw a jet park. He went wide-eyed at the site.

"What's that?" asked Zuko.

"That, Zuko is what we are going to be traveling in." said May. "It's called a jet. Let's eat while were waiting. May handed him his breakfast.

* * *

15 minutes later Zuko and May were sitting next to each other in the front seats.

"Here," said May handing Zuko apiece of gum. "Chew, don't sallow."

"Why?" asked Zuko.

"Just cus." said May chewing on some gum. Zuko unwrapped the gum and put in his mouth. A new flavor exploded on his taste buds. It was new, but good all the same. May buckled up. Zuko did the same thing, only it took him a little more time. May turned her nano on and put the earphones on. The plane started backing up. Zuko's face went immediately to a pale white color. The plane turned to the take off strip. The plane's engines started revving up as they stopped. The plane started off all of a sudden. Zuko grabbed his chair with his knuckles. His face which was already a pale color went even paler. He looked out his window to see them leaving the ground. His knuckles grabbed the chair even harder. He watched as the ground became smaller and covered up with clouds. Zuko looked over at May who was just having a good old time listening to her music. May paused her nano at the sight of a white Zuko.

"First time on the airplane is always the worst." said May. "I'm just used to it, because I would fly over 4 times a year." Zuko still didn't look convinced. "Just trust me."

"I'm still not so sure on this flying thing." said Zuko.

"Flying is easy." said May. "Believe me. Just don't think about it."

"That's hard not to when your flying and you know it." said Zuko.

"Listen to music." said May. "Here, put these on." She handed Zuko head phones. Zuko looked at her then saw how they went on. He put them on to her music that blocked out the airplane sound. The music was Green Day's album, _American Idiot_. May got her backpack out and pulled out a bag of barbeque chips out. She got another one out and threw it at Zuko. Zuko looked at May as she opened her bag. He did the same only a chip flew in his face when it opened. May gave a small laugh.

* * *

The plan had landed and Zuko would've kissed the ground if he could because he was so glad to be on the ground. May was waiting with Zuko and her mom to pick up the three suitcases. Zuko was standing next to May. The suitcases started coming out. the first three happened to be May's, Dianne's, and Zuko's. May pulled the handle out to pull as she started walking. Dianne led the way. Zuko was sticking close to May.

Zuko was waiting with May for her mom to come with the car. This weather was warmer than California. The sun was shinning brightly. The flight had been 5 hours. May looked up at the clouds.

"It's gonna rain later." said May.

"Why do you say that?" asked Zuko.

"Cus it rains everyday in Florida." said May. "Oh, here's mom." Dianne pulled up in a black Mercedes. The trunk popped out. Zuko and May put their suitcases in the back, and hopped into the car.

* * *

They had been driving for an hour. Zuko could see white sandy beaches with tall buildings next to them on the one side and highway on the other side. The car turned into the parking lot of a hotel. There were little smaller buildings that resembled beach houses that were part of the hotel.

* * *

After checking in, May had found out that they had a suite that was one of the beach houses.

May opened the door. It was totally modern yet had a beach look to it.

"I call up stairs!" said May. Zuko came in lugging his suitcase with him.

"May?" called Zuko.

"Yeah?" she yelled from upstairs.

* * *

Zuko came upstairs with his suitcase following. There was one room, a bathroom, and closet. May's suit case was beside her bed. Zuko came in. the room had two beds, a T.V. a nightstand in between the beds, and a shelf above the T.V. May flopped down on the bed, exhausted.

"Vacations rock." said May putting her hands behind her head. Zuko put his suitcase down beside what he chose as his bed. May closed her eyes. May's mom came up.

"Seems like someone is already enjoying them self." said Dianne. "Do you want anything to eat? I'm going down to the store."

"Can I have the small pizzas they always have ready, please?" asked May.

"Sure." said Dianne. "Zuko, do you want anything?"

"I'll have whatever pizza is." said Zuko.

"Good choice my fiery friend." said May. Dianne went down stairs and left. "How ya liken Florida so far?"

"It reminds me some what of the Fire Nation." said Zuko. "At least the beaches."

"Just have fun, Zuko." said May. "That's all I'm going to ask you."

"I'll try." replied Zuko.

* * *

A/N: Hope ya like this Chapter. Zuko is in for a surprise tomorrow! 


	6. Chapter 6:General and May's Dad

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar: the last airbender

_**Fire Nation Prince in the U.S.A.**_

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 6:

Zuko was on his bed meditating. It was 6 A.M. May was sound asleep. He had a light white shirt and sweat pants on. Zuko looked over at May. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Her hair still up in a ponytail. May opened her eyes and yawned.

"Morning." said Zuko.

"Uh, huh." said May. "what time is it?"

"It's 6." said Zuko. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," said May. May got up and headed for the door, though she was still half asleep so she didn't see that it was close. She bumped right into it.

"Ouch!" said May as she rubbed her head.

"Try opening the door." said Zuko.

"I'll try that, Zuko." said May as she opened the door. Zuko couldn't help but let a small smile come on his face. May always seemed to do something stupid like that. Most girls in his world would've yelled at him for making a comment like that, but not May. She always took it like he was just trying to help. Zuko got up to find May hopping around on one foot. She had her pj's on which had cat on them for the pants and a shirt that was blue on.

"What did you do now?" asked Zuko.

"Hit my toe against the table." said May sitting down.

"you just can't get anything right this morning an you?" said Zuko sitting next to May.

"How about like everyday." said May. A figure came in from the door. In the doorway stood a man about 6 foot 5 inches tall with brown hair. He had a sleeveless shirt on with shorts. May put her hand to her head.

"who's that?" whispered Zuko.

"My dad, A.K.A. General Baker who is very strict." whispered May. "NEVER get on his bad side."

"Hello, May." said General Baker.

"hi, dad," said May. The general looked at Zuko.

"You must be that one banished prince from that one nation that is trying to take over the world." said her dad. "It's a pathetic attempt to try something so stupid!" If this guy hadn't been May's dad, Zuko would've fighting him then and there.

"His name is Zuko first off, dad!" said May. "Second, he is a prince from the Fire Nation. Third, he was banished trying to save people. So think before you speak."

"Watch your tongue!" said General Baker.

"I'm leaving." said May. May got up and went upstairs leaving the Prince from the Fire Nation and General Baker in one room.

* * *

"May tells me that you saved her." said her dad(_I'm just going to call him General Baker from now on._) "Don't expect any special treatments from it. Your under my rule now, and if you have any problems with it tell me now." Zuko took a deep breath. He was about to break out in a yelling spree. Zuko stood up.

"I have no problems with it, and you address me as Prince Zuko." said Zuko. "Not banished Prince or Zuko."

"Then why do you let my daughter call you Zuko instead of Prince Zuko?" asked General Baker.

"Because, when we first met she addressed me as Prince Zuko." said Zuko. "She showed me respect and in return I said she could just call me Zuko instead."

"Your saying that I'm not showing any respect for you, then do we have a problem." said General Baker. "You will address me as General Baker, nothing else!" Zuko started walking to the stairs. "And stay away from my daughter!" Zuko just continued to go up stairs.

* * *

Zuko turned to find May on her bed. She looked really ticked off.

"He's always so, so, so rude to all of my friends!" said May. "I swear I want to kill him some days." Zuko sat down next to May. "He didn't used to be like this. He used to be nice and kind, but ever since he rejoined the army he has always been rude."

"Just remember, it could be worst if it was Zhao." said Zuko.

"You don't understand, he used to be caring and fun." said May. "But ever since they wanted him to join this top secret project when I was nine, he changed."

"It's okay, May." said Zuko. "He probably still loves you."

"Really, I haven't noticed these passed years." said May.

"Give me that happy face of yours." said Zuko. "I'm suppose to be the one who gets angry, not you." May just glared at Zuko. Zuko gave May a push. Usually she would've pushed him right back, but not this time. "Shove me back, May." said Zuko.

"I'm not in the mood." said May. Zuko put his arm around her and pulled him closer to him.

"Your not the only one with a father who doesn't understand you." said Zuko.

"Sometimes he just makes my life so complicated." said May. "He tries to control my life like I'm a helpless girl. And I don't think finding out that I'm a firebender has helped."

"Maybe that's why you came to my world." said Zuko. "To get away from your father for a change."

"Maybe." said May. May pushed Zuko off the bed. "That's pay back for pushing me!" May got a pillow and started hitting Zuko with it.

"pillow fight?" said Zuko. "You know I'll win!" He grabbed a pillow and started hitting May with it.

* * *

After 10 minutes of hard pillow fighting, May sat on her bed. She looked straight ahead.. Zuko sat down by her.

"Sometimes I wonder what I do without you Zuko," said May. "I don't think it was luck that I fell into the Avatar world."

"Neither do I." said Zuko.

"Thanks for cheering me up." She said. "I better go get ready to go to Grandma's. We have Thanksgiving coming up later."

* * *

A/N: I'm glad i don't have General Baker for a dad! Hope ya liked this chapter! 


	7. Chapter 7:Thanksgiving

Disclaimer: I **don't** own _Avatar: the last airbender. _I do own May, her family, friends, and other people which I made up in my story.

_**Fire Nation Prince in the U.S.A.**_

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I'm gonna try to post up as many chapters as possible per day. I so can't wait till the Season Premiere!

Chapter 7:

May had gotten dressed for Thanksgiving lunch with her grandparents, uncle, aunt, and a few other relatives. She had dress pants on and a nice short sleeved shirt with a jacket. May had taken her hair out of a ponytail and kept it down. Zuko was wearing a pair of pants plus a short sleeved shirt.

"Why are you keeping your hair down?" asked Zuko. "You usually keep it up."

"Cus my grandma likes my hair down." Said May.

"Well, you should keep it down more." Said Zuko.

"I'll keep it down when I want to." Said May. "This is gonna be another fighting than Thanksgiving between the 2 generals." Zuko looked over at May. "I have an uncle who is a general beside my dad. They NEVER get along. And I mean never! Just don't talk to them unless they talk to you directly."

"Is there anything I shouldn't do around them?" asked Zuko.

"Just try to stay calm and keep your cool." Said May. "And do NOT firebend whatever you do! Firebending is BAD!"

"I won't." said Zuko.

"And just to tell you, they don't really like knowing that I'm a firebender." Said May. "So if they make a comment about firebenders that is bad, IGNORE IT! Do I have your word on it?"

"You have my word." Said Zuko.

"Let's hope this is short and sweet." Said May. "Not long and sour."

* * *

Zuko was standing next to May in her grandparent's house. Zuko was looking at all of the people. 2 which May had pointed out as her Uncle Bob, a general in the army, and his wife Aunt Sarah, a major in the army. Dianne was over with her husband talking about what they had been doing. May's grandparents were setting the food down on the counter. Delicious smells filled the house. A little kid around 5 came up running into May.

"MAY!" yelled the little kid.

"Hey, Andrea!" said May. Zuko looked down at the little girl who had blue eyes, and light brown hair. She was dressed in a skirt and short sleeved shirt.

"Cool, that's Prince Zuko from Avatar: the last airbender!" said Andrea. "You're a firebender just like May! C'mon, follow me!" Andrea took Zuko's hand and ran off to the downstairs which was a second family room. May followed behind. "Looky who I brought!" Zuko looked around to see about 3 little kids around 7 or 5.

"Okay this is, Mikey." Said May pointing to a little kid who had brown hair and green eyes. "This is, Joey," Pointing to a little boy with hair colored dark brown and had deep green eyes. "And finally this is Dana." Pointing to a little girl who had her light brown hair in a braid and had blue eyes. "Is Ryan or Zaria coming?" asked May.

"NO!" yelled Mickey.

"They're staying at college for Thanksgiving because of homework!" said Dana.

"Oh, yeah!" said May. "We get video games!"

"Come eat!" yelled May's grandma. The little kids ran into the kitchen like maniacs. Zuko and May followed like mature teenagers. May got in line for the Vegetable Soup. Zuko followed May. Some of the adults glared at Zuko. May got a bowl and poured some soup.

"You want any, Zuko?" asked May.

"What is it?" asked Zuko.

"The best veggie soup you'll ever taste!" said May.

"I guess." Said Zuko. May got a bowl of soup and placed it on his plate. May continued threw the line putting some mashed potatoes on her plate, some corn, and a small piece of fried chicken. Zuko just put a couple of pieces of chicken on his plate.

* * *

Zuko and May had finished their meals and were watching the little kids play Mario Cart Double Dash.

"Your dead!" yelled Dana when Mikey passed her.

"Ha-ha!" laughed Mikey. Andrea came up to pass Joey.

"Hey!" yelled Joey.

"If you can't get along, I'll come in and beat all your butts!" said May.

"What about Zuko?" asked Mikey."

"Is that a challenge?" said May.

"You're on!" yelled Mikey. "I get Joey for my partner!"

"I call Dana!" yelled Andrea.

"You're with me, Zuko." Said May. May handed him a controller.

"What do I do with this?" asked Zuko.

"You see A, there?" said May. "When I say so hit it lightly with your finger. And x, press when I say so. Got it?"

"Yeah," said Zuko. Zuko watched the screen. All at once the cars took off.

"A, Zuko! A!" said May. Zuko pressed A, and watched as his character hit another character as May's character was driving the car. "X!" Zuko pressed x and watched as he left a bomb in the middle of the road. Zuko watched as May took turns and shortcuts. They came across where they had started ."2 more laps!" A car passed May's.

"We passed May!" yelled Joey and Mikey in unison.

"Your DEAD!" said May. "X! Hit X!" Zuko hit x as a bomb hit Joey's car. May passed the car. "This is how we have our Agni Kais Zuko since most people can't firebend. X!" Zuko pressed x as they left a banana peel in the road.

"What's the point of this?" asked Zuko.

"To WIN!" yelled the little kids.

"And kick your butts!" said May. Zuko and May's car came across the finish line with Dana and Andrea close behind, and Joey and Mikey tailing in last. "We won, Zuko!" said May. "Good job for a first timer!" Upstairs was yelling going on.

"Uh oh, sounds like fighting!" said Mikey.

"Let's go watch!" said Joey. The little kids raced up the stairs into the kitchen. Zuko looked over at May.

"As I said, my dad and his brother don't get along very well." Said May. "Let's go outside." May got up and went up the stairs with Zuko be her side. They got a glimpse of what was going to end in yelling and possibly throwing of food between the 2 adult brothers. May went out the door and into the backyard. There was a big, strong palm tree that bent so that it was parallel with the ground. There were 3 swings attached to it. May went over and sat down in one. Zuko sat in the middle on beside May.

"I wonder how Aang is doing?" said May.

"Last time I checked, they had made it to the Northern Water Tribe." Said Zuko.

"Yeah," said May. "Know that. I mean I wonder how they are doing with Zhao coming in with his fleet."

"They'll escape some how like they always have." Said Zuko. "And I thought when I first saw him that my journey would finally be over."

"It will be soon enough." Said May. "And you'll be Fire Lord. Cus, that's how most stories like that one will end. Everyone will live happily ever after."

"Not all stories end like that though," said Zuko.

"I know, but this one might." Said May. "You'll be Fire Lord and I'll be here in the U.S.A. playing tennis while the world thinks that firebenders don't exist."

_Or you could stay in the Fire Nation. Zuko, stop! Just a thought. It better be! _Thought Zuko. _Must stop talking to myself in my head! _

"We better go back inside. It's about to rain." Said May getting up. Zuko looked up at the sky. Just a moment ago it was clear, but now there were grey clouds. Zuko followed May to the porch. Just when they got inside, it started to pour.

* * *

A/N: Well, Thanksgiving went pretty well beside May's father and his brother fighting. LOL! 4 pages on microsft and yet again it took me all day pretty much. 


	8. Chapter 8:Ocean Tells All

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own _Avatar: the last airbender_ cus if I did, that would be a dream come true.

_**Fire Nation Prince in the U.S.A.**_

A/N: thanks for the reviews! Someone next door is shooting off fireworks! This took a long time to write to, but i think you will enjoy it very much.

Chapter 8:

The next day was clear and sunny. May was sitting outside on the deck listening to the sound of the ocean. Zuko was sitting next to her.

"I wanna go swimming." Said May

"I'm not really one for swimming," said Zuko.

"What? Firebender prince scared of a little water." Said May.

"No! It's just that my uncle when I was younger try to teach me to swim." Said Zuko.

"And what happened?" asked May.

"He threw me into part of a water hole that was 5 feet deep." Said Zuko.

"Did you learn how to swim?" asked May.

"Yeah, but I nearly drowned!" said Zuko.

"It worked." Said May. "I'm gonna go get ready to go swimming." May got up and went inside. Zuko was stuck outside by himself.

* * *

He waited 10 minutes before coming in. He found May in a cover up over her bikini top. 

"So, have you decided to come?" asked May.

"Fine." Said Zuko.

"Good, cus I've been waiting 5 minutes." Said May.

* * *

May was putting her stuff down by a beach chair. Zuko had red swim shorts on. May took off her cover up shirt to reveal she was wearing a blue bikini top that matched her blue surfing shorts. Zuko looked at her with shock. She picked up a bag that had a zipper on it. Tied to it were 2 pairs of goggles. May started walking to the Gulf coast. Zuko came back to his senses to find May walking into the waves where they went up to her chest. Zuko quickly went to May. May threw him the other pair of goggles. May put her pair on and dived into the water. Zuko looked around for May. She popped up 10 feet in front of him holding a sand dollar. She opened her bag barely and put the sand dollar in there before zipping it shut. 

"You gonna swim or not?" asked May. "You a chicken?"

"No!" said Zuko. His next step took him to where the water came up to his chin. May dived down again. Zuko took a deep breath and put his goggles on his eyes. He dived into the water. He couldn't see 5 inches in font of himself. Zuko came up the surface. May was holding up a good sized shark's tooth.

"That's gonna make a good necklace." Said May. She put the shark's tooth in her bag.

"How do you see down there?" asked Zuko.

"I grew up on the coast so I'm used to seeing down there." Said May. "You can here the ocean talk sometimes if you listen close enough."

"Sometimes you make no sense, May." Said Zuko.

"I can say the same about you, Zuko!" said May. "Now if you excuse me, I gotta go find more shark's teeth, and seashells to make necklaces for my friends." May dived down below. Zuko decided to dive down to, though he wished he was on land. Zuko looked around. At first he couldn't sea anything, but then things started taking shape. He could make out giant shells that held poisonous slugs in them. Others held crabs. Zuko popped up the surface. May's bag was more than full. May was only 5 feet in front of Zuko when a bigger wave than May had expected to came pushing her into Zuko. May was pushed into Zuko and their lips touched. The wave seemed to stop when their lips had made contact. Both May and Zuko were in complete shock. They both pulled away. May glared at the ocean.

"I hate you." Said May; not at Zuko, but the ocean. The ocean just seemed to push her like it was laughing. "As I said, I can understand the ocean. And Sometimes, I want to kill it."

* * *

Night had fallen, May and Zuko were in the room watching _I Shouldn't be Alive. _May was wearing a short sleeved white shirt and navy blue pants. Zuko had a baggy black shirt on and baggy black pants.May was busy making a necklace from the biggest shark's tooth she had found. On each side of the shark's tooth was a bead that looked like lightly had lightly been burnt. It was tied to a thin leather rope. May had already made 8 necklaces. May cut the last the last sting and tossed it to Zuko. Zuko looked over at May. 

"What?" said May. "It's a shark's tooth necklace. Both boys and girls wear them. Sam wears one all the time. I make one for all of my friends. Last time I checked, you were a friend unless you just decided to turn evil. Or if you want to, just tied it around a bag or something like I do." May held up her backpack that had shark's teeth necklaces tied to the zippers.

"I'll just keep it safe." Said Zuko. "Can you really hear the ocean talk?"

"Yeah, it talks an almost silent language, but the waves say all." Said May. "They tell whether it is happy, sad, lonely, angry, and hopeless. I've just learn to understand it."

"Has it ever told you about something that is going to happen?" asked Zuko.

"Yeah," said May. "It has."

"Like what?" asked Zuko.

"Like it seems to be hiding something special whenever I have traveled to your world." Said May. "And then again the ocean seems like it wants to pester me at other times like today."

"I've never thought of the ocean as a friend." Said Zuko. "I always thought of it as a prison."

"The ocean in your world seemed sad too." Said May. "It wanted to take you back, but something kept you from going back." May looked over at the clock. It was 9 P.M. She put her kit down on the nightstand. She put her head on the pillow and stared off into the ceiling. Zuko turned off the T.V. and the light. "How do we keep changing worlds, Zuko?" asked May.

"I don't know." Said Zuko and that was the truth. "Something tells me that we shouldn't know anyway."

"I just wonder sometimes." Said May. "I'm going to bed." Zuko closed his eyes as he could hear his own heart beating in his chest. He held the shark's tooth necklace in his hand. His mind drifted off to memories that he shared with May. Like of the time they had been stranded on that god forsaken island in the middle of nowhere. When they were about to be executed. Another time when she made the promise to never leave him. Memories of their past filled his head as he went off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: And another chapter to fill this book. I know how you feel about waiting for the season premeire. We need to try and gather as much info on the last 2 chappies for the season premiere! Though i still enjoy it when it is a surprise! 


	9. Chapter 9:Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own _Avatar: the last airbender_

_**Fire Nation Prince in the U.S.A.**_

A/N: I know how you feel elf of rohan and other reviewers about waiting a WHOLE week for the season premiere! I CAN'T stand it! 9 chapters so far not bad. Okay, I was just watching turbo nick and I think Zula is going to be evolved. Also, Zuko has a different outfit on when he is like trying Aang up. I WISH IT WAS FRIDAY! Okay, I had major writer's block today, but i finally got a good idea. Readers: You'll enjoy it!

Chapter 9:

Zuko and May were on an airplane yet again heading back to California. Zuko still didn't think flying was the best way to get around. He'd much prefer a komodo rhino over an airplane any day. May had setup the DVD playing _Van Helsing. _The plane had been flying for about 3 hours and was getting ready to come down.

* * *

It was 10 at night before they came back to May's house.

"I'm going to bed before I fall asleep on the floor." said May. May drugged her suitcase behind her. Zuko followed her up carrying his suitcase. "Night, Zuko." said May.

"Night," said Zuko. Zuko went to his room. He changed into baggy pants and a t-shirt. He got on the bed.

* * *

It was 7 P.M. the next day. Zuko was inside wanting to know why May told him not to go anywhere. Zuko was wearing long jeans and a tight white t-shirt that showed off some of his muscles.

"Rebecca!" yelled May. "John!"

May came back with her friends, Rebecca and John. Zuko looked at them. Rebecca hd grayish colored eyes and blonde hair in a single braid. John had short dirty blonde hair with blue eyes.

"Zuko, this is Rebecca and John." said May. There was another knock. "And I gotta go see who that is. Rebecca, explain the tradition." May left the room.

"Okay, Zuko, we always hold this get together after Thanksgiving." said Rebecca. "We hold our way of Thanksgiving." May returned with 3 more people behind her. The one was named Linda who had black hair with blonde highlights and brown eyes. There was a boy with brown hair spiked up in the front who had green eyes was called Billy. The last one was a girl who had light brown hair with dark brown highlights around her face who had one green eye and one blue eye was named Jasmine.

"Okay, we have Rebecca, John, Billy, Jasmine, Linda, Zuko, and of course me." said May. "Now what are we gonna do first?"

"Truth or dare!" said John.

"Okay," said May. "I'll get the bottle." May got up and went into the kitchen. She came back with a soda bottle in hand.

"you know how to play this Zuko?" asked Jasmine.

"No," said Zuko. May sat back down across from Zuko.

"Someone spins the bottle and if it lands in your direction, you pick truth or dare." said May. "But you can't pick truth more than one time in a row."

"Plus you only have 3 chicken lives." said John. "Chicken lives are were you back down from a dare." "Everyone sat down in a circle. John span the bottle first. It landed facing Rebecca's direction.

"Dare." said Rebecca.

"I dare you to lick your thumb." said John. Rebecca licked her thumb. Rebecca span the bottle; which landed on Billy.

"Dare." said Billy.

"I dare you to stand on your head when you spin the bottle," said Rebecca. Billy got on his head and with one finger span the bottle. The bottle landed on Linda.

"Dare." said Linda.

"I dare you to tell who you have a crush on in school." said Billy.

"I have a crush on Pete Sanders." said Linda.

"You guys suck at this game!" said Jasmine.

"Oh, do we, Miss That's Not How We Play This Game." said Linda.

"Just spin!" said Billy.

"Fine! Fine!" said Linda. Linda hit the bottle which sent it spinning around in a circle. It kept spinning for 2 minutes.

"I think you hit it to hard, Linda!" said May. Finally it stopped facing Jasmine.

"Dare." said Jasmine.

"I dare you to tell the truth about who you think the cutest guy in school is!" said Linda.

"I think Greg is pretty cute!" said Linda.

"Wait till we tell him!" said Billy and John in unison.

"Now, my turn." said Jasmine. "I'm gonna show you how you should play truth or dare!" Jasmine gave the bottle a good spin. It landed facing May.

"As I always say, dare." said May. "Through your best dare at me!"

"You got, May." said Jasmine. "I dare you to kiss Zuko." Zuko and May looked at each other.

"Turn off the lights!" said Billy.

"On it!" said Rebecca standing by the lights. Zuko and May stood up in front of each other.

"Turn off the lights!" said Linda. Zuko and May could see each other perfectly. Zuko pulled May closer to him. May put her head closer to Zuko's head. Zuko and May's lips made contact with each other. Zuko and May broke apart. Zuko let go of May.

"Lights on people." said May. The lights came on. "My turn!" May spun the bottle. The bottle came to a halt in front of Jasmine. "Revenge is sweet!"

"Truth." said Jasmine.

"Is it true that you like Sokka?" asked May.

"No, I like Momo." Jasmine. Jasmine spun the bottle around. It ended facing Zuko. "Truth or Dare, Zuko?" asked Jasmine.

"Dare." said Zuko.

"I dare you to tell us what you think of May," said Jasmine. "But, May will be put somewhere so she can't hear."

* * *

A/N: Haha! I left a cliffhanger! You'll have to read next chapter to see whqt Zuko's feelings are on May! Hope ya liked this chapter! Next chapter atta be good! 


	10. Chapter 10:Truth or Dare Continued

Disclaimer: I don't own _Avatar: the last airbender._

_**Fire Nation Prince in the U.S.A.**_

A/N: I know that you've probably been wondering what Zuko is going to say, so your answer will come soon enough. Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that readers are enjoying this.

Chapter 10:

"I dare you to tell us what you think of May," said Jasmine. "But, May will be put somewhere so she can't hear."

"You aren't going to chicken out, are you, Zuko?" asked Rebecca.

"No," said Zuko though he wanted to. Rebecca left with May to take her to the basement and put her in the closet.

* * *

Rebecca came back after 5 minutes with everyone sitting in front of Zuko with an eager face. Rebecca sat down.

"C'mon and tell!" said Jasmine!

"Yeah!" said Linda. "We're dying to know!"

"Are you going to tell or are we gonna sit here?" said Billy.

"Get going, Zuko!" said John.

"Oh, plus no telling May," said Jasmine. "She DOESN'T hear a word he says about her! So go ahead Zuko!"

"I like her," said Zuko.

"Like you like her like her, or just like her as a friend?" said Jasmine.

"We need details here, Zuko!" said Rebecca.

"She's just not the usual girl from where I'm from." said Zuko.

"Does that mean you like her like her or just like her?" asked Jasmine.

"Just give us an answer, Zuko!" said Billy and John in unison.

"We're not going to tell, Zuko so just tell us!" said Linda.

"Please!" said Rebecca. "Just tell us so we can get on with the game!"

"I guess I like her more than a friend." said Zuko. Zuko was going a little red. "I guess I like her like her."

"Yay!" said Rebecca clapping.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" said Linda.

"Oh, are you sure we shouldn't tell May?" asked Billy.

"Do you ever wonder if she likes you the same way?" asked John.

"I'll go get May." said Jasmine getting up.

* * *

Jasmine came back with May. They all got back into a circle. May looked at all of the faces and they seemed like they were going to blurt it all out any second.

"I'm just taking a guess, but you're hiding a big secret." said May. "Zuko your turn to spin."

* * *

They had been playing the game for 2 hours now. It was Zuko's turn and this would be the last before they would have to go home. The bottle stopped on May.

"I pick dare, Zuko." said May. That was exactly what Zuko was hoping for May to say.

"I dare you to tell me what you think of me." said Zuko.

"Seemed like you asked me that question before when I first went to the Avatar world." said May. "But, I shall tell."

"Spill it, May!" said Rebecca.

"I think of you as a friend, a" said May but was interrupted.

"May!" yelled her Mom!

"what?" yelled May back.

"Time for your friends to go!" yelled her mom back.

"Man!" said John and Billy.

"Tell us later, May!" said Rebecca.

"In a BUNCH of detail!" said Jasmine.

"Have a detail between each word!" said Linda.

* * *

May was on her bed. She had her pj's on. The time was 10 at night. Zuko came in wearing a baggy red t-shirt and baggy black pants.

"What you doing, Zuko?" asked May. Zuko sat down next to May.

"You never finished my dare." said Zuko.

"Fine." said May smiling. "I think of you as a friend, a trusting person, someone loyal, kind, misunderstood, hot-head occasionally, and one of the best people I've ever known in my life. Is that a good enough answer?"

"Of course it is." said Zuko.

"I'll never know what you said to my friends though." said May.

"You'll know someday, May." said Zuko.

"Oh, will I." said May. "In that case, I owe you." May pushed Zuko almost off the bed.

"Then it's war!" said Zuko. Zuko got up and pushed May down onto the bed. May lightly kicked Zuko in the back. Zuko went over shoved May into the pillows. May grabbed a pillow and threw it at Zuko. Zuko got the pillow and threw it at May; who blocked it with another pillow. May took the pillow and shoved it into Zuko's face. Zuko knocked the pillow out of his face. He grabbed May's wrist and pulled her closer to him.

"Get off!" said May. May broke free. Hurricane, the husky, jumped up on the bed. May was on the one corner of the bed with the husky between her and Zuko. Zuko took a pillow and did a play charge at the dog. Zuko kept playfully pushing the dog. Till finally Hurricane jumped off and left. Zuko put down the pillow so he could claim his prize. Zuko sat down next to May.

"I believe after a brave knight rescues the girl." said Zuko. "She repays him."

"You mean like this?" said May. She gave him a kiss on the face cheek.

"No, more like this." said Zuko as he put his hands around her back. Zuko pulled her closer to him. Zuko made his move and made contact with his lips to hers. May's arms wrapped around his neck. She closed her eyes. The moment seemed perfect till Hurricane jumped back up on the bed. Hurricane came between the 2 teenagers. May and Zuko were shoved apart. Hurricane stood between them and looked proud at what he had done.

"I better get going to bed, Zuko." said May.

"Okay then." said Zuko. Zuko got up and headed for his room.

* * *

Zuko laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He had been thinking over what May had said to him. _One of the best people I've ever known in my life _kept repeating through his mind. He was having yet another conversation with himself.

_Does that mean she likes me the way I like her?_

_No! For all it could mean is that she thinks of you as a best friend._

_But what if she means it the other way. Like we are more than just friends?_

_She wouldn't mean it that way!_

_But yet what if she does mean it that way?_

_She wouldn't! She's just a friend!_

_Maybe she's more than just a friend._

_Zuko remember, you're a prince and she's a commoner. Those two don't go together!_

_But she seems so much more than that. She's special. Not like any girls in the Fire Nation._

_Don't get your hopes up, Zuko. Besides, who would go for a prince who is banished and has brought nothing, but shame to himself. _

_What if she doesn't care about that stuff? What if she just cares about who you are?_

These thoughts kept filling the young prince's head till he fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: YAY! I liked this chapter! Hope ya did to. Did ya enjoy it? Seems like Zuko is having thoughts on May. What will it lead to i wonder? Anyway,i'll be typing chapter 11 tomorrow! 


	11. Chapter 11:Worlds Away Again

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own _Avatar: the last airbender._

_**Fire Nation Prince in the U.S.A.**_

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! They make me want to write as fast as I can! Your gonna kill me readers! Or at least be very mad or sad. Well, hope ya will enjoy this chapter! Let me know how you liked it on a scale of 1 to 10. 10 being the best and 1 being the worst. **P.S. READ NOTE FROM ME AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE WHEN DONE READING, PLEASE! **Do **NOT **read the note before you are done reading or you'll spoil the surprise!

Chapter 11:

Zuko woke up on a bed, but it wasn't like the one he was sleeping on in May's world. He sat up and looked around. The building was made of what looked like ice or some other material. He looked down at the bed which was blue. The air was cold and crisp. He could see his own breath. A waterbender to which he knew to well came in.

"Seems like you finally woke up." said Katara.

"Where am I?" asked Zuko.

"Your in the North Pole." said Katara. "Don't you remember coming here?"

"No," said Zuko. "All I remember was going to sleep and waking up here."

"You were about half frozen when we found you." said Katara. Aang came in after hearing Zuko's voice.

"The Avatar!" said Zuko. Zuko had that primordial look in his eye for something he wanted so badly.

"We're on the same side, remember?" said Aang. Then it all came back to Zuko.

"I remember." said Zuko.

"My name is not Avatar. It's Aang." he said. "Where's May? Doesn't she travel with you?"

"I think she is at her home right now." said Zuko. "Where she belongs with her friends and family."

* * *

May was sitting in an old oak tree that stretched out for the sky in all directions. She was about 10 feet up on a branch. Zuko had left that night. May was happy and yet sad. 

"Zuko belongs in the Avatar world as I belong here," said May, "but yet I feel sad as if my best friend has just moved away and I'll never see them again." May sighed. "Why does life have to be so difficult? I'm just one firebender in a world of people who think firebenders are myth." May looked up at the sky to see a hawk flying above. "But that won't keep me from going back to the Avatar world. And I'll see Zuko again." May saw as the wind picked up. "All I have to do is keep wishing."

* * *

Zuko was in a blue shirt and pants. He hated the color blue. Zuko was looking up at the stars. They were shinning so brightly that night. 

"You'll have to come back and visit me May." said Zuko. "You still have a promise to keep." Zuko held the shark's tooth necklace to where he could see it. HE put the necklace back in his pocket. A shooting star soared the sky. "May, come back to my world."

* * *

Katara, Sokka, and Aang over heard him from a distant. 

"He really cares for her." whispered Aang.

"Okay, Zuko is just plain weird!" whispered Sokka. "One minute he hates everything then when a girl shows up, he acts like he REALLY likes her!"

"I think that is sweet that he cares for someone." said Katara.

* * *

A/N: Okay, i know that wasn't the best ending, but the next story is going to be longer and better. Told you that you would be angry at me while possibly being sad that it ended. I really enjoy writing these stories. The next story is going to have more action, fights, and all the stuff you know that happens when you travel to the avatar world. Plus fluff as usual. For anyone wondering my next story will be called **_American Firebender's Promise_**. I do plan on getting it up today or tomorrow! 


End file.
